


堕落.2

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	堕落.2

这是一个明媚的日子。  
阳光温柔地笼罩着大地，花叶在和煦的暖风中舒展着嫩芽，光属性的妖精们在枝叶繁茂的绿植间嬉戏飞舞，庭院内一片生机勃勃的景象，静谧而美好。  
坐落于庭院深处的巨大洋房内，身着黑白女仆衣裙的山田太郎正对着一方铺了柔白桌布的长桌落座，他的面前放着一盘滋滋作响的牛排，手中握着一副精致的银质刀叉，羽翼在背后乖巧拢起。  
他的身后是一个长着一双兽角的魔族男子，身形小巧的天使坐在梦魔宽厚的怀抱里，穿着圆头皮鞋的双足微微离地，无助地停在半空中。  
长桌之下，贵族单手环过天使纤细的腰肢，另一只手却伸进了那层层蕾丝编织的裙底，炽热的掌心隔着薄纱内裤贴上他柔软的臀肉，五指收拢，仿佛在把玩什么新奇玩具般轻缓揉捏。粗糙指腹不时摸进山田两腿之间的细缝，那处逐渐产生了湿意，体液将欲盖弥彰般覆着的脆弱布料轻易打湿，淫靡地黏在身上，勾勒出阴部的形状。  
山田太郎把下唇咬得发白，呻吟被竭力压抑在口中，化作微弱的轻哼。  
他至今都不明白，自己究竟是为何会突然从一个在酒馆端盘子的打工仔，变成了这位梦魔贵族的贴身女仆。

在那一夜的云雨过后，山田太郎像往常一样被正常地送出了店外。他的那几个色鬼朋友早已在帐篷外的空地等他，几人正热火朝天地分享着方才享受到的服务，顺便调侃了他这一次的耗时打破了以往的记录。  
山田在朋友们的调笑中支支吾吾了半天也说不出自己的经历。其他几人似乎只是正常地遇到了各自心仪种族的好姑娘，唯有他遇到的是一名男性。  
“百分百能送上当下最想搞的对象，这种概念店还真是厉害。”鸭川忠双手抱在脑后感慨道，走在队伍最前的他并未注意到后方同伴的异样。  
山田漂浮着跟在一行人的后面，回忆起方才激烈的性事和那张俊美无俦的脸，火龙都烧不着的天使突然觉得有些脸上烧得厉害。  
生性腼腆单纯的山田向来不擅长做主动方，而这次，长久以来一直被忽视的女性部分终于得到了开发。即使过程更像是一场合奸，他也不得不承认，这是他经历过的最棒的一次性爱。  
可那不代表他愿意被朋友卖给这位梦魔贵族。

一切都发生得太快，从莫名其妙的招待状到精致丰盛的餐点，从热情周到的款待到各色梦魔女郎的出现。没有人说得清那天在贵族的宅邸究竟发生了什么，等回过神来的时候山田太郎已经签下了具有最高魔法效力的卖身契，就连神明都不再能将他带走。  
山田太郎彻底告别了他的朋友们，他被迫脱下了那身象征天使身份的衣裙，依着主人的心意换上了单薄如情趣内衣的女仆裙，就连头发都被树妖女仆长用生命魔法变长，束成两股乖巧的低马尾垂在肩上。  
他彻底变成了贵族专属的性奴，床榻上、书桌边、庭院中，只要这位御前様招招手，他就得提起裙摆履行义务。神使的尊严和圣洁在响遍整座宅邸的媚叫中被碾得粉碎，那双曾经为神学会行走的腿如今时常缠绕在魔族精壮的腰上，纯洁而放荡。  
山田太郎在日复一日的激烈性爱中迷失，他依旧是听从着谁的命令行事，依旧是侍奉着某位高高在上的人，日子似乎又回到了那段在天界的时光。他对这样的生活惊人地适应，他乖巧、柔顺、单纯，对人的指令天生习惯服从，纵使指令的内容与以往的生活天差地别，他也悲哀地发现自己非但没有多少抗拒，并且感受到了几分扭曲的归属感。  
或许正如这位买下他的贵族先生所言，天使具有一种印刻进骨子里的奴性，并天生放荡。

“你该为我切牛排了，懒惰的小女仆。”贵族语调轻慢，丰唇擦着山田的耳尖翕动，带着露骨的暗示。  
山田无声地呻吟，垂在贵族腿间的肉足开始隐隐发麻，如初生的小鹿一般颤抖。男人抚摸的手法太过煽情，他前方没有被照顾到的阴茎也擅自勃起，一团尺寸不俗的巨物将堪堪遮住大腿根的短裙彻底撑起。窘迫的小女仆费力地握紧刀柄，锋利的刀具在肉排表面胡乱地划下一道浅痕，继而缓慢地切割成大小不均的肉块，将盘内变得一片狼藉。  
身后的贵族却并没有在意怀中人的作业，他扶着少年纤细的腰肢，一只宽厚的大掌在人裙下贴着他布丁般嫩滑的大腿肉游移，最终滑进他的两腿之间。修长指节状似无意地蹭过天使那湿漉漉的阴唇，未作更多的流连便又往腿上摸去。  
山田只觉得那只大手已经将他的下体几乎摸遍，却始终不愿意摸一把他饥渴流水的小穴。他的喘息越来越乱，手上的银器都快要握不住，柔软的下唇被他自己咬得殷红，恍若涂了一层艳丽的唇釉。  
小天使悄悄加紧了双腿，小幅度地摇摆起臀肉，试图将泥泞一片的穴肉往贵族的手上蹭。片刻后山田见贵族并未对他失礼的动作有所置喙，便又大着胆子慢慢扭过头去，小心瞥向贵族的脸。  
那边的人将他做贼般的举动看在眼里，心下好笑又觉得他可爱得要命，偏偏面上还要保持着镇静优雅，在四目相接之时向他凛声道：“怎么了？你的手停下来了。”  
可怜的小天使被情欲磨红了眼眶，猫唇委屈地嗫嚅了几下，缩在鞋中的脚趾难耐地屈起。他深吸了几口气扭回头去，泪水在眼眶里转了几圈要掉不掉，餐具磕在瓷盘边缘，发出叮当的声响。  
贵族的手在山田主动蹭过来的时候就停下了动作，掌心静默地贴在他一侧的腿肉上，仿佛方才抚摸着他的人不是自己一般，任凭情动的少年将那只手当成自慰道具。  
山田彻底放弃了切割牛排的努力，他徒劳地将餐具捏得死紧，屁股扭动的幅度在男人的默许下越来越大。他知道他恶劣的主人是故意为之，这个以旺盛的性欲和精力闻名的种族个个都是调情和做爱的高手，越积越多的欲望将他折磨得发疯。山田太郎觉得他的忍耐已经到了极限，空虚感驱使他放下了餐刀，他腾出右手往自己的腿间摸去，肉肉的掌心按上贵族搭在自己腿上的手背，无声地牵引着对方摸进他湿热的下体。  
天使圆润的耳尖为自己的所作所为羞得绯红，光滑的阴部由于迟迟得不到抚慰开始胀得发疼。他索性闭上了眼睛，下体隔着一层薄薄的布料蹭上男人的手，两瓣阴唇如一张贪吃的小嘴般将对方修长的手指浅浅包裹。他在对方的手指触及自己的阴蒂时发出奶猫般的呻吟，绷紧了背部整个人向后倚靠进贵族的胸膛。  
散发着天然乳香的脖颈随着他的动作主动送到了男人的唇边，他颈侧的肌肤莹白到近乎透明，淡紫色的血管在皮肤之下涌动着纯洁而诱人的气息，仿佛一道上好的奶油甜点。贵族垂下了他高贵的头颅，舌尖沿着山田颈侧的经络自下往上舔过，末了还衔着他小巧的耳垂吮出一声湿漉漉的脆响，沙哑的声音径直灌进少年脆弱的耳蜗，引得他发出一阵轻颤。  
“消极怠工的使用人要受到惩罚，明白吗？”  
“是……请您惩罚我，御前様。”

贵族挥手用魔力将长桌上的东西尽数清理干净，长臂捞起女仆的膝弯将他打抱到了餐桌上。  
乖巧的小女仆在贵族的指令下躺平了身子，小手主动将胸口覆着的蕾丝抹胸拉下，露出微微隆起的单薄胸部。  
身形欣长的男人好整以暇地立于桌边扬手打了个响指，一只装满了各色水果的盘子和一份装了奶油的裱花袋便应声出现在了他手边。张着双腿躺在餐桌上的少年垂眼看着男人优雅捻起盘中切好的果肉，慢条斯理地一块块布满他赤裸的肌肤。翠绿的蜜瓜、清香的苹果、多汁的桃肉，刚冰镇过的水果在炽热的皮肤表面散发着透骨的凉气，山田觉得那些果肉在他的身上流淌着汁水，带着细密的痒流进肌肤里，让他在难耐中又忍不住对接下来会发生的事充满期待。  
果物特有的清香让少年闻起来像一道精美的甜点，腿间那如烂熟的蜜桃般流淌着丰沛汁水的小穴随着呼吸微微开合，足以令所有的雄性食指大动。然而梦魔贵族却有着足够的耐性，忍耐对他来说是最好的调味料。  
他慢慢在山田的身上布完了细碎的果肉后才拿起旁边的裱花袋，对着少年胸前的两粒乳尖挤上大量奶油再缀上两枚艳红的樱桃。偌大的果盘中最后只剩了两样水果，男人将草莓塞进天使的口中让他衔好，随后拿起那根粗大的香蕉来到他的腿间，就着那流了一桌的淫水插进了饥渴许久的小穴。  
等待了太久的淫穴骤然插入冰冷的巨物，山田瞬间绷紧了双腿，泪水从睁大的双眼中顺着眼角流进鬓发，衔着草莓的小嘴发出小动物般的呜咽。些许刚放上他大腿的果肉在他无意识的动作中滑落，贵族冰冷地睨了眼桌上的水果残渣，扬起一掌在少年的臀侧毫不留情地打下。  
“我有允许你乱动吗？”  
布丁般的柔嫩臀肉被打出一声脆响，小天使压抑地尖叫了一声，腿间泄洪般喷涌出大量的爱液。他绝望地发现自己对对方施与的疼痛都会感到兴奋，淫荡的穴夹紧了那根带弯的香蕉，肉壁蠕动着将表皮的寒气逐渐融化，裹挟着痛楚的快感顺着脊柱冲上大脑，让淫乱的天使彻底沉迷其中，闭眼胡乱地发出沉闷呻吟。  
贵族在那一掌后没有再对他降下更多的惩罚。优雅的梦魔将裱花袋中剩下的奶油挤进掌心，握住了少年始终耸立在腿间的肉棒。大掌带着火热的温度和奶油的滑腻，加上梦魔高杆的技巧，如今梳着长发穿着女仆装的山田男性的部分也得到了充分的抚慰，他难耐地蜷起脚趾，方才被打过的臀肉还在隐隐发烫，他却还是忍不住挺着腰将肉茎往男人的手中送。  
更多的水果从那他奶白的肌肤上滑落，贵族这一次没有再通过抽打给予惩罚，他俯下身子吻上那张用草莓点缀的小嘴，将他柔软的小舌连同莓肉一并卷进口中吮咬品尝。山田被吻得合不拢唇齿，两片猫儿似的唇肉被草莓汁水浸润得红肿，涎水混着殷红果汁打湿了下巴上的小痣。  
少年单薄的胸脯在激烈的湿吻后剧烈起伏，胸前的两堆奶油小山被嗜甜的男人仔细舔进口中，魔族粗糙的舌苔贴着他敏感的乳头碾过，惹得小天使彻底酥了身子，连垂在身体两侧的羽翼都微微卷起，泛起云霞般的淡粉。  
“不……御前様，这样、要受不了……嗯啊……”  
坏心眼的主人充分解读出了女仆推拒的话语中暗藏的勾引，他用那双性感的丰唇包裹住少年微微隆起的乳肉，仿佛回味般大力吮吸。天使自带的乳香与奶油的残香混合成让人欲罢不能的甜蜜滋味，男人将双性少年的乳尖吸得胀大挺立，松口后乳肉边还留着一圈血色的牙印，在下方那层蜷缩起来的蕾丝抹胸的衬托下显得如娼妇般淫靡。  
山田的阴茎在贵族的手中缴械，与此同时下方还塞着香蕉的小穴也在不停淌着淫液。乳白的精液与透明的淫水混合在一起流下，他已经分不清自己是男性那一边先高潮还是女性那一边先去了，快感把大脑炸得空白一片，无法去思考更多。  
贵族抽出那根沾满了湿滑淫液的香蕉扔到一边。山田无意识地哼叫了一声，被一双有力的手臂抱了起来，揽着细腰面对面地缩进了男人的怀中。  
“你连惩罚任务都没有做好……知道这意味着什么吗？”  
高高在上的梦魔贵族拖长了话音，其中危险的意味令淫荡的小天使兴奋颤栗。小家伙伸出一双嫩白的肉臂环上男人的脖颈，屈起双膝跪上他身侧的座椅，腰窝微微下陷，被羽翼半掩着的小屁股高高翘起，色情的少年主动扭着腰，用湿漉泥泞的下体磨蹭着男人胯间的胀大，靠在他耳边低声吐露淫语。  
“是……请御前様随意处置您没用的小女仆，哈啊……他想被您用大肉棒狠狠地惩罚……”

山田太郎不知道，如果神明看到他现在的样子会作何感想。  
他攀着男人的脖子抬高了臀部，双腿大大地岔开，透明拉丝的爱液从腿间缓缓滴落，流到身下男人粗大的性器上，为那根黑紫的巨物镀上一层晶亮的水光。  
他的腰被男人宽厚的大掌支撑着，下体流水的骚穴随着腰肢的下沉蹭到硕大的龟头上，仅仅是被火热的硬物摩擦穴口他便软了腰，两腿颤抖着使不上力气，如幼猫般挂在男人的身上发出奶声奶气的媚叫。  
贵族知道怀里的人已经差不多到了极限，他托起天使那两瓣琼脂般的臀肉，对着自己饱胀的肉茎猛地按下。粗硬的器物碾着弹性十足的肉壁整根插入，经过充分润湿和扩张的穴如有生命般纠缠而上，山田紧闭着双眼尖叫出声，两臂无助地抱着贵族的肩膀，小嘴大大地张开凌乱地喘息。  
梦魔贵族已经忍耐了太久，他像一个经验丰富的优秀猎手，将猎物一点点逼到绝境后，最终牢牢把握住对方的命门，令猎物无处可逃。他抱着少年柔嫩的软臀用力地顶跨，尺寸惊人的肉棒将天使的嫩穴撑得满满当当，被肏得发白的爱液随着每一次的顶撞飞溅上他华贵的衣袍，染上十足的荒淫气息。  
沉溺在性爱中的山田太郎宛若一个堕天使，他紧紧缩在梦魔的怀中，肿胀挺立的乳头压在贵族丝质的衣襟上摩擦，雪白的臀肉被男人精壮的胯撞得红肿一片，半截被淫水染得湿透的黑色女仆裙还挂在腰上，裙摆在一片抽插中上下翻飞。  
雌雄同体的少年长着一张难辨性别的清纯脸蛋，柔软的鼻头上沾了些许不知是精液还是奶油的乳白液体，蓬松的长发随着动作在空中划下诱人的弧度，几缕发丝被汗水打湿黏在两边的颊侧，为那张小脸平添了几分属于雌性的妩媚气息。  
圣洁的天使耽于性事，而本就为性而生的梦魔更是在水乳交融中显出他致命的魅力。男人俊美利落的脸庞在极近的距离下生出一股妖邪的气质，山田被肏得失神，四目相对时便无意识地吻了上去，两只肉肉的小手捧着贵族梦魔刀削般的下巴，艳红的小舌细细舔舐那双充满魅惑的唇，唾液沾湿两人的嘴角又被他胡乱舔去，猫唇贴着男人的颊侧奶奶地浪叫。  
“嗯、哈啊，御前様的、好大……好舒服，嗯啊……要被肏坏了……”  
贵族眼神幽暗，长鞭般的尾巴在腿边慢慢升起，顶端幻化成了又一根性器滑进山田大张的两腿之间。小天使在异样的触感抵上后穴时绷紧了脊背，一种说不上是危机感还是期待的预感在脑中炸响。  
然而他已经来不及做出更多反应，腰肢被贵族牢牢按在怀里就只能乖乖抬起屁股。又一根粗大的肉棒就着湿滑的体液插进了天使的后穴，山田高亢地尖叫，赤裸的肉足在空中无力地乱蹬。两根凶器一前一后将他的小屁股彻底填满，山田觉得下体已经被撑到了极限，从小腹隐隐可以看到肉棒在里面抽插搅动的样子。可怜的少年大声地哭叫着，肉穴抽搐着去了一次又一次，喷涌的淫水将贵族的裤子都彻底打湿。  
“御前、御前様，啊啊……太多了，呜……小屁股要坏掉……嗯啊……变成御前様的形状了……呜呜，射给我……”  
山田失神地喃喃淫叫，琥珀色的瞳孔失了焦距。他应该已经没了做爱的力气，然而贵族却每每在他快要昏厥时将魔力顺着交合的地方灌进来。山田的脑袋昏沉又清醒，他的子宫充血下沉，宫口被肉棒撞得又疼又爽。做爱对他来说像一场没有尽头的淫靡拷问，他想要解脱就只能夹紧屁股竭力把精液从那根凶器里一滴不剩地榨出来。  
两边的肉棒在激烈的抽插中同时达到高潮，大量精液同时涌入天使的子宫和后穴，山田闷哼了一声睁大了眼睛，下腹的饱胀感又一次让他去了，他抽搐着软进了贵族的怀里。下方泄了一发的肉刃短暂地从少年的两个穴里滑落，白浊精水一前一后地泊泊涌出，顺着他大腿的内侧滑下，在地毯上留下两片深色的水渍。  
贵族挑起小女仆的下巴，怜爱地亲吻他微微肿起的双唇。  
山田用他最后的力气回拥着如今他唯一的主人，屁股底下的肉棒又开始勃起，他知道，今天的工作也才刚刚开始。


End file.
